


Ruin the Friendship

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Actor RPF, Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, armie hammer/timothée chalamet
Genre: Anal Sex, Armie Hammer - Freeform, Daydreaming, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: After Timothée reads fanfiction online and decides to spend a few days of his summer at the Hammer household, his friendship with Armie takes on an unexpected turn.Slightly inspired by Demi Lovato's song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I did this on the road.

There was a thin layer of sweat covering their glistening, hot bodies as they were sprawled side by side on the chairs by the pool. Timothée and Armie had their shades on as they remained there for most of the day. It was too hot do anything, had said Armie when Elizabeth invited them both to spend the day with her and the kids at some friend's house. After most days of packed house dinners and friends coming in and out all the time, they just wanted to hang out by themselves, maybe have some friendly time.

It was mid summer when Timothée finally accepted Armie's invitation to spent a few days on his house in Los Angeles. Nothing he hadn't done before; he had gotten used to staying at the Hammer household whenever he was in town, but he had never spent more than a week and for a second there was some hesitation on whether he would be a burden or not, of course those hesitations went away the minute he settled in the elegant and a little oversized house. The kids loved him, Elizabeth was always so lovely and warm towards him, and Armie, well Armie was his usual self, making fun of Timothée and at the same time being insanely protective.

A routine was established in a matter of days. They would have long and deliciously exaggerated breakfasts; take their bikes around town, go on hikes around the L.A. grounds; have nice lunches on the most exotic and random places; spend their afternoon laying by the pool, having cool drinks, bathing in the sun and swimming around. Timothée wasn't necessarily used to this kind of lifestyle and yet it only took him days to get used to.

But since they found themselves all alone for the day, the routine seemed to have shifted to something more familiar to their days in Italy. There was way more booze than usual, a few joints passed around between them, Timothée's favorites rap songs were blasting through the speakers and Armie would occasionally stream a few chords on his guitar; all that while talking about what they had been up to, their current and incoming projects and the fact it took Timothée more time than expected to realize the short shorts Armie was wearing belonged to someone else. Oliver.

"I thought you didn't keep anything from the movie." Timothée had said when he finally realized why the shorts looked so familar. Called Luca and asked for one or two, the man had explained. Apparently his usual shorts were not as comfortable anymore.

Things were different than they were in Italy though. Timothée suddenly didn't look at Armie the way he did back then and not because he wasn't as fond of the guy as he was before, no it was quite the opposite. Lately, it felt like Timothée craved to be around the older man; the long periods of days apart almost looking like a man on drugs withdrawal.

That wasn't necessarily out of the blue also. Timothée had spent a long time by himself in cold New York and one day he found himself doing something he had already heard many artists say wasn't exactly a good thing. While googling himself on the internet, he came across things about him and Armie. Fanfiction. He was twenty two, he was completely aware of the existence of those things and yet he never really though people would spend their precious days writing about a nobody like him. Well, people did and it turned out to be more than he had expected.

He had told himself he would choose a random one, let his eyes scan through it quickly and just move on with his life, but the minute he finished the first paragraph, Timothée knew he had gotten himself in trouble. The thing was graphic, way more detailed than he could have expected to be and it would be a lie to say he didn't find himself slightly aroused by the events described there.

Him and Armie had said many times how immersive the experience to shoot the movie was and joked about how they had done everything their characters had done, but that was just it. A joke and nothing else. They had never looked at each other as in more than good friends; they had never done anything that wasn't related to the film itself and yet there was Timothée, suddenly caught up in the fanfiction web, overthinking every single look he had ever gave Armie.

That was actually one of the reasons it had took him so long to say yes to Armie's invitation. Timothée wasn't sure just how much those stories he had read -cuz he damn well didn't stop at one- had gotten into his head. Would suddenly be weird to see a half naked Armie throughout most of his summer?

The answer was no. There was nothing weird about the sight of a half naked, sweat glistening Armie right in front of him and he did find himself taking far too long looks at his friends body from time to time, which did do something to him he had not expected.

Just thinking about all those things he read made Timothée's body tingle. He shifted slightly on the chair he was lying and secluded by his sunglasses, let his eyes roam a semi naked -and seemingly asleep- Armie. The man was huge, his face features resembled a damn Greek God, his skin was tanned, his body was not heavily muscular, but extremely well sculptured and those short shorts of his left very little to the imagination as they were barely able to keep the huge thing Armie seemed to carry down there covered. At that moment a thought of, well it felt huge too, suddenly came to Timothée's head as if he had kept that information locked in some small and distant part of his brain.

There was a dribble of sweat running down Armie's torso that started all the way on his neck and Timothée honestly didn't know how or when, but when he did come to his senses his finger was slowly tracing it.

"What are you doing". Asked Armie with a low and husky voice. Timothée felt the body of the older man stiff at his touch, but he did nothing to stop him. "I was...". He had absolutely no idea of what to say at that moment and so Timothée simply lied back on the chair as a soft 'sorry' escaped his lips. Armie didn't even flinch.

Silence took over for a few seconds. Not awkward or anything. As many had pointed out by then, Timothée and Armie had quite the unconventional friendship, which may happen when you have to shoot a film where both of you are half naked most of the time and pretend to have sex. So yeah, maybe they didn't really have many boundaries around each other, but who cares?

Armie was the one to break the silence. He got up just a few minutes later and stood his hand for Timothée. Wanna join me by the pool, he had asked, is way too hot to be here. Timothée accepted the offer, he was awfully sweaty by then and the cool water of the pool was everything he needed.

They both were extremely good swimmers. Armie had grown up in a freaking island and with the money his family had a little pool on the backyard was practically a necessity. Timothée on the other hand had the French summer vacations to thank for his skills. On the pool, they raced each other -not really a fair race, judging by the size of Armie-, they dunked each other and they floated, simply enjoying the coolness the cold water provided.

Timothée took a few plunges before he emerged from the water to find Armie standing by the edge of the pool. He was so nonchalant, so cool; the water dripped from his body and the sun light made his skin shine. Who wouldn't fall in love with that guy?

Suddenly Timothée was curious as to what it would feel to kiss the real Armie, not the character he was playing. Perhaps he had read way too many fanfictions, perhaps it was the weed they had smoked or -and that was slightly scary- he just really wanted to kiss the older man.

Timothée swam closer to Armie. Impossibly closer. There was merely half an inch between them and the older still didn't flinch; he simply stood there with his i don't give a fuck attitude that Timothée now knew so well. Well enough to say he actually gave a fuck to a lot of things. He had to tiptoe, but he eventually found himself almost at level with Armie; his slim arms stretched out so he could hold himself -imagine how cute if he just slipped on the pool and fell face first on the water?

"What you doing". Armie finally spoke. There was a grin on his face. He was trying to read Timothée's expression, anticipate his next move. The older man was torn between being almost sure of what his friend was about to do and the fact he didn't think that could actually happen between them.

"Just want to test something"  
"What exactly?"  
"How your kiss tastes like?"  
"We've done that before"  
"We were acting"  
"You're not acting now"  
"I'm not acting now"

Timothée did it. He reached forward and placed his lips on his friends. Mouth shut at first, he basically just stood there, lips pressed, eyes closed and heart racing. Then as Armie didn't act on pushing him away and punching him in the face, Timothée figured this was the okay he needed. He licked Armie's bottom lip, slightly surprised to see the man respond and lost any inhibition he had in him. Timothée kissed Armie like he mean it, open mouthed, his tongue invading the other man's mouth, sucking and pulling on his lips. Damn, he didn't expect it to like it that much. Now he knew he would crave way more than just Armie's company.

"May I ask why you suddenly felt like kissing me". That was all Armie asked when their lips parted and for a second Timothée wondered how he managed to play it cool when his twenty two year old friend and co-star just kissed him in the middle of his pool, on his house, while his wife was away. Once Timothée explained he had read fanfiction of them on the internet and was suddenly very curious to know how Armie and not Oliver kissed, he finally saw the man break his nonchalant attitude.

He laughed. Timothée blushed. He laughed because he was indeed one of the people who told Timothée this was a dangerous thing to do. How would you know, Timothée had asked him, to which he responded saying he had already done that earlier in his career. I had to know what all the buzz was about, explained Timothée, to which Armie nodded.

"Did you like it?"  
"Kind of?"  
"What was it about?"  
"Which one?"

He laughed again. You read more than one, you stupid little shit, he joked as Timothée rolled his eyes. Is not like he wanted to. He started with one, then two, three, four and by the time he was horny and slightly mad at himself, Timothée wasn't even aware of how long had been since he sat there at his computer.

"Ok again, what was it about?"  
"You and me"  
"No shit Sherlock"  
"In some we were making out, others fighting and in quite a lot we were fucking"

That was the moment he truly saw the i don't give a fuck attitude go away. The mention of them fucking made Armie's body stiff, just like it did when Timothée's finger traced his chest. Well, all of a sudden Timothée started seeing a pattern in his actions.

"Have you ever read one of those". Asked Timothée as Armie simply shook his head. He was suddenly quiet again, serious again and Timothée didn't know if it was because he was mad or confused. He hoped it was the latter, which could mean Timothée wasn't the only one who enjoyed the kiss. Actually he knew he wasn't the only one to enjoy the kiss; Armie's tongue wouldn't have been down his throat if he hadn't like it.

"You want to test anything else?"  
"Would you mind if I did?"  
"I don't know"

Well let's find out, shall we, though Timothée as he pulled Armie's face to his once again, this time not even caring to start off slow. He wanted a full on make out session, with everything he deserved.  
Deserved, he was making out with a married guy, he deserved nothing.

It seemed though Armie wasn't caring about anything, so Timothée didn't either. By the time the young man stopped caring about the implications, he realized Armie already had their roles reversed. Timothée was now the one pinned against the pool, Armie's huge hands holding onto his hips. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. It didn't felt big, Timothée thought, it is big. It is fucking huge.

He moaned. Armie pulled on his hair. He squeezed Armie's ass. Timothée was sure he had a hard on and there was no way he could hide it. Armie had his body so close not even the water was passing through them. Timothée was sure now if this blew up on his face and Armie decided it was best to pretend it never happened or cut relations with him, he would be left desperate, craving for any kind of touch that could resemble what they had just shared.

"Timmy". Armie didn't even finish the sentence he wanted and Timothée was already freaking out. As he normally would when nervous, the young man started babbling and babbling. Incoherent things left his mouth. He felt like sinking into the water and remaining there for the rest of his life. Damn fanfics and fanfic writers who had awoken something inside of him he had wished to stay asleep. 

"Timothée". Now his voice was louder, more serious. Armie meant business, which made Timothée stop and take a breath. Just say you want me to leave, I'll understand, had said Timothée as Armie chuckled, shaking his head.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to take this inside"

And there it was. Timothée and Armie. The unconventional friendship taking yet another very unconventional step.

"Yes, please"


	2. Crossing the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all asked so nicely. Here is part 2

“Yes, please”. Timothée practically moaned his response. Armie smirked at that. Less than half an hour prior they were just two friends lying by the pool, now Armie was asking to move their make out session to the house. Timothée was both eager and surprised.  
Armie was the one to exit the pool first. Timothée looked at him in awe; tall, blonde, wet and glistening in the sun. If that wasn´t a heavenly sight, then he knew nothing anymore. Timothée followed suit and watched as the older man took a towel and another one of their joints with him. He bit his lip, he could feel his dick already getting hard in his pants. Damn it, Timothée, control yourself, he thought.  
The house was –as usual- full of light. Long glass windows that took most of the structure´s height allowing the beaming sun light to come in. Timothée loved that house. He felt safe there. He didn´t even know why, but he did.  
Through the open doors the rap music Timothée had put it on made its way in. Some very explicit music was playing and Timothée couldn´t help but chuckle, it was quite suggestive judging by what they were about to do. Or what Timothée thought they were about to do, nothing had really been discussed so far.  
He turned to Armie. The older man was drying himself off, the cigarette on his lips already and suddenly Timothée´s knee gave in. He and Armie had smoked together many times by now; he had never been aroused by it, though.  
Timothée licked his lips; Armie saw and smirked. Armie watched him intensely for a few seconds, before he made his way over, towel in hand, cigarette dangling from his lips and lust in his eyes. Timothée was now a hundred percent sure Armie was feeling the same as him.  
“Here, take it”. Said Armie as his long elegant fingers took the cigarette out of his mouth and over to Timothée. He took it gratefully, his lips slowly touching the tip of Armie´s fingers. The older man´s lips quivered at that and Timothée liked.  
“Let´s dry you off before you get a cold shall we”. Armie´s voice was low, almost a whisper. Slowly his hands wrapped the towel around Timothée´s body, drying him off. They eyes were locked, Armie´s soft hands tracing his naked and wet torso. Timothée had never been so excited.  
Suddenly Armie went on his knees, his blue eyes still on Timothée; with his hands, he let the towel trace the young man´s legs; up and down, up and down, until he moved to the back of Timothée´s legs and ass.  
“Did I do that to you on one of those stories”. Asked Armie, to which the young man said no. Timothée shuddered at the sight of Armie, down on his knees, his face leveled with Timothée´s hard cock. He was inches away; he could easily touch if he wanted it. Timothée wished he would.  
But he stood back up, the towel left on the floor; Armie traced Timothée´s lips with his finger and got the cigarette back. He took one long drag out of it and put it out. Enough with the teasing, Timothée thought to himself.  
“Come with me”. Whispered Armie. Timothée nodded and took the older man´s hand, following him to the couch. He was biting his lip, trying to process everything, never in a million years had Timothée thought the day would turn to this.  
Armie sat on the couch, he pulled Timothée to his lap and the young man nearly moaned. Armie was hard too and Timothée could feel it. Oh this afternoon had turned out better than expected.  
Timothée took a few deep breaths. He leaned their foreheads together and Armie held tight onto his hips. "Kiss me", Timothée whispered as Armie smirked. The older man loved the look of despair on the younger man´s face.  
Armie teased. He let his tongue trace Timothée´s lips slowly; he bit it and pulled on it, all the while moving Timothée´s hips close to his own, creating some friction between them.  
“Did I do that”. Armie asked and Timothée nodded. His breathing heavy by now, his fingers knotted on Armie´s blonde wet hair. "You did in quite a lot of them, actually", he explained, as Armie chuckled.

“Quit playing with me, Armie”  
“Tell me what you want”

Timothée knew he was teasing, but he could tease too. If there was one thing Timothée knew about Armie was that he liked some hair pulling, so he did just that; he tugged on Armie´s hair hard, watching the older man close his eyes and inhale deeply. "You know what I want, damn it", he said. Their eyes locked again.  
There were silent for a few seconds, in their eyes everything it needed to be said. There was no more need for teasing; Armie´s hand travelled from Timothée´s hips to his back, he pulled him close and their lips crashed. It was heated. It was powerful and messy.  
Timothée moaned every time his tongue met Armie´s, every time his groin bushed against him. They were both so hard, so desperate. Timothée pushed Armie down on the couch, his lips suddenly leaving Armie´s and travelling down his bare chest.  
Armie moaned his name and Timothée nearly couldn´t hold himself. He sucked on the older man´s stomach, leaving little red marks, before his tongue traced his chest. The exact same trail he did with his fingers earlier that afternoon.  
Now Timothée felt like teasing; his hand traced Armie´s chest and down his body, he palmed the older man´s cock through his pants, earning the most sweet and heavenly moans in return. "I´ve done this to you in plenty" said Timothée as Armie bit his lips.

“You´re so hard, Timmy”  


Armie adjusted Timothée on top of him, his right leg stuck in between Timothée´s, pressing it against the young man´s groin. Timothée´s fingers dig on Armie´s shoulder, but his right hand went inside the older man´s –or should he say Oliver´s- short shorts and tugged on his cock.  
Timothée shivered at the touch. While filming he had felt a slightly bulge on Armie during some scenes, so he knew it was big, he just didn´t expect it to be that fucking huge. "Shit Armie, you´re huge", Timothée said between pressed lips as the older man smirked.  
Armie bit the young man´s lips. They both moaned. Timothée was so desperate he shamelessly started dry humping the older man´s legs, his hands working wonders on Armie´s throbbing cock at the same time.

“Fuck, Timmy”  
“You like it?”  
“Don´t you dare stop”

Timothée bit hard on his own lip. His hips moved faster, his cock throbbing against the thin fabric of his shorts. His hand working vigorously on Armie´s cock.

“Timmy…”  
“You´re gonna cum aren´t you?”  


Timothée moaned. They were both on the edge, breathing heavily, sweating and trembling. Timothée kissed him again, Armie´s fingers tugging on Timothée´s hair. Their tongues fighting for control.  
And then it came. Their bodies shaking, their lips pressed together, quivering as they both reached their orgasm. Timothée inside his own shorts, which was now sticky and with a stain, and Armie on Timothée´s hand.

“You know what else I always did on those stories”  
“No, what?”

Timothée smirked and pulled his hand out of Armie´s shorts. He looked at it, filled with Armie´s cum and watched from the corner of his eyes as the older man shivered.

“Are you gonna…”  
“Have you ever done it?”  


“No, but I wanna see it”. Armie whispered. Well if Timothée had any doubts, they had all gone away now. He licked his palm, slowly, sensually and moaning, he was getting hard again. Timothée sucked on his fingers and felt Armie squirm under him.  
“Fuck Timothée”. Armie mumbled and Timothée smiled at the older man´s face. He was flushed, glistening with sweat and his lips were puffed. He looked truly fucked.  
And then suddenly, as if it was all a dream, they heard a car. Elizabeth and the kids were home. "We´ll finish this later", said Armie and Timothée smiled. Later? There would be more?  
They both got up. They were a mess, the towel was still on the floor, the now burned out joint by the coffee table. Outside, very explicit rap music kept on playing. Armie was quick to act on it, he stared collecting their things, while Timothée, still in total bliss, just sat on the couch.

“Timothée”  
“Yes?”  
“Could you at least change those shorts?”


	3. If not later, when?

"Timothée"  
"Yes?"  
"Could you at least change those shorts?"

Timothée snapped out of the bliss state of mind he was in. He looked down at himself; sweaty, half naked, sporting a semi hard on inside a now stained short. He was a mess.

He looked over at Armie. The man was walking around the living room, checking on anything that could be out of place. Timothée got up, looked around himself and then made his way over. They kissed quickly. Smile on their faces before Timothée run up the stairs and over to the bedroom he was claiming for the summer.

From the bedroom he could hear Armie. There was a goofy smile on his face just at the sound of the older man's voice. How Timothée had reached that stage of infatuation was something he still didn't quite understand, but yet he didn't care.

 

And then there was dinner. Armie and Timothée were sitting side by side. They had done that for most of the days Timothée had been there. They had been doing this ever since they met back in Crema. They were inseparable. Always.

That dinner in particular was different though. By the middle of it, he felt Armie's hand on his knee; the heat of it, nearly made him shiver, but he managed to keep himself strong. He was in the dining table, with Armie and his family, he had to control himself. And so should Armie.

When his fingers traced Timothée's upper leg, Timothée found hard to keep himself still. From the corner of his eyes he could see the smirk on the older man's lips. He was playing games with him.

When dinner was over, Timothée volunteered himself to wash the dishes. It took some convincing, but they finally gave in. Armie helped him with the plates; their fingers brushing against one another from time to time and a smile coming to the young man's lips every time it happened.

"I'll meet you back in your room later". Armie promised. Timothée looked up at him, way more eager than he should. "I'll be waiting", he responded, bringing a wide smile to Armie's lips. 

"Maybe you could read me one of those stories you read"  
"Wouldn't that be interesting"  
"I'm sure it would."  
"I'd rather see them come to life, though"

Timothée could see Armie's body stiff, his lips quiver and his fingers turn into fists on the sink. He liked that view. He liked to know they both had that kind of effect on each other. To him, it meant Armie and him felt exactly the same thing towards one another.

 

Timothée lied on the king size bed of Armie's guess bedroom. He was in his underwear, his eyes stuck on the ceiling and his mind racing. He took a look at his iPhone, it was almost one. He sighed. Later never existed. Armie never showed up on his room.

Timothée got up, put on some shorts and headed out of the room and down the hall. That's when he heard something. Moans. Armie's moans coming from his bedroom. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Timothée pressed his ear to the door and his heart nearly broke. They were both moaning.

It took everything in him to make his way down the hall and down the stairs. On the kitchen he leaned on the counter, drinking some water. The cold liquid suddenly hard to swallow. Timothée was mad at Armie, but he was even madder at himself for being mad at Armie. The man wasn't doing anything wrong, Timothée had no reason to complain. She was his wife, she wasn't the intruder in this relationship. He was.

 

Timothée woke up quite early. Well, to be honest he barely got any sleep; the idea of Armie so easily ditching him never left his head and it killed him. Armie never even bothered to say he couldn't make it. He would understand. He wouldn't like, but he would have to understand.

When the clock struck eight, he was already up and making himself some coffee. The house was quiet, no one was up but him and he enjoyed that. If possible, Timothée would like to be left alone the entire day. He knew that wouldn't happen, though.

"You're up early". His voice brought a shiver to Timothée and he sighed. Last night he was thrilled that him and Armie had developed that effect on each other. Now he hated it.

"Couldn't sleep". He answered coldly. His back was turned to Armie and he planned on keeping it like that for as long as possible. Looking at him would destroy him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't show up, Timmy"  
"You don't have to explain yourself"  
"I feel like I do"  
"But you don't"

Silence. Long seconds of silence between two people who never really shut up when together. Timothée turned to Armie. He was serious, sad and broken. "I heard you two yesterday", explained Timothée and Armie looked down. 

"I'm sorry"  
"She's your wife, there's no need to be sorry"  
"I promised I'd be with you"  
"But you wanted to be with her instead, that's okay"  
"But I didnt..."

Timothée shook his head. Armie walked towards him. They were close together, face to face, Armie's hand reaching for Timothée's. He stroke it and Timothée closed his eyes; he wanted to be strong, he wanted to tell Armie to fuck off. He couldn't find the strength to do so, though.

"I wanted to be with you, Timmy."  
"Armie, you don't have to do this, okay?"  
"Do what?"  
"Pretend what happened yesterday actually meant something"  
"Timmy, you can't possible think that all that happened yesterday meant nothing to me"  
"Did it?"

Armie's eyebrows furrowed. Timothée was quiet, his eyes on Armie's as he waited for an answer. He had started this whole thing, not Armie, he knew he was the one to blame if it all crashed down.

"I kissed you."  
"I kissed you, Armie and I did cuz I let those stupid ass stories get the best of me"  
"Or maybe you did it cuz you wanted to. Just like I kissed you cuz I wanted to"  
"You don't need to lie to me"  
"You know me for nearly two years, you know when I am being honest, Timmy"

Armie was right. There was something in Armie's eyes when he lied, a different kind of look that by now Timothée was one hundred percent aware of. And that look was nowhere to be seen. Still, Timothée was hurt and all the certainty he once had regarding Armie's feelings were suddenly gone.

"You really think what happened at the living room was just a random thing? You really think I lied there on that couch with you, a couch where I play with my kids, let you jerk me off, watched you lick my cum off of your hand and yet was just doing it for the kicks?"  
"Armie..."  
"Maybe you didn't notice, Timmy, but I care about you, more than I should"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"That maybe you were not the only one wondering how a kiss between us would be like"

Timothée bit his lip. Armie got closer to him and he could feel the heat coming from the older man's body, he could feel his hot breathing on his face. Timothée could almost feel Armie's heart beat.

When Armie's finger traced his lip, Timothée's body trembled. When his hand came in contact with his hips, Timothée took a deep breath. When their bodies were pressed together, Timothée moaned low. When Armie's lips brushed against his, Timothée smiled.

They kissed. Softly, gently, romantically. They kissed like two new lovers, that are still discovering one another. They embraced themselves like two old lovers, that already know everything there is to know about the other.

"Don't you dare say yesterday didn't mean anything to me, Timothée". Armie's voice was serious, his lips still pressed on Timothée's. The younger man was suddenly left speechless. "It meant more than you can possible imagine", was what Armie said as Timothée remained quiet.

"I'm sorry"  
"You shouldn't be"  
"I hurt you"  
"And I hurt you too"

They kissed once more. This time cut short by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Someone was awake. They were not alone anymore.

 

Armie's words had affected Timothée in overwhelming ways. Their kiss did things to his body he had yet not experienced. Whatever they had started the previous day wouldn't just vanish. They were both into it. They were both craving for something only the other one could deliver.

After breakfast, Timothée quickly excused himself and made his way back to his room. He needed a cold shower. He needed to forget the look on Armie's eyes as they sat face to face on the table and ate their eggs if he wanted to get through the day without a hard on on his swimming trunks.

Armie was a tease. After the things they said, after the moment they shared, he was quick to turn an angst filled morning into something fun and erotic. Timothée couldn't forget the look on Armie's eyes and their make out session the previous afternoon were engraved on his memory and the shower that was suppose to make things better, only made it worse.

He jerked himself off, biting his lip hard to prevent any loud moans from leaving his mouth. Poor boy wasn't aware minutes later he would have to work hard not to scream. He turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and suddenly his body froze.

Armie was standing there. A smirk on his lips as his hand tugged on his cock. He had been watching him, that's for sure. "How long have you've been here", Timothée asked when he could finally speak.

"Enough to see your little show". He said. He wasn't joking; Armie had watched Timothée masturbate on the shower and the idea of that made Timothée's limp cock come back to life. He licked his lip and watched as Armie made his way over.

Armie's big strong hands cradled Timothée's face, his thumb brushing against his cheeks. Timothée nestled himself to the older man's touch. He felt safe around Armie. He felt loved.

Timothée held onto Armie's hands, rubbing it softly as their lips brushed against one another. Timothée could feel Armie's hot breathing. "Come with me", said Armie in a low whisper. This whole thing was so sensual to Timothée, he could barely hold himself together.

He followed Armie to the bedroom and stood by the bed. Armie looked at Timothée up and down and the young man felt a shiver down his spine. He was naked, wet and hard. Armie was still fully clothed.

Not for long, though. Armie removed his shirt and undid the buttons of his shorts, letting it fall to the ground. That was it. Armie was standing naked right in front of him and Timothée's knees gave in. He gulped, sitting down on the bed as Armie chuckled.

Armie kneeled down on the floor. His big warm hands caressing Timothée's tights as the young man closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Armie's touch was warm and sensual and everything he dreamt of. Timothée was entering a state of total bliss and they hadn't done anything yet.

"Should we be doing this, I mean she's...". Armie kissed Timothée. This was their moment and they wouldn't waste it with words. Armie pulled on Timothée's lips, his hand wrapping around the young man's hard dick. Timothée gasped.

He held tightly onto Armie's shoulders.  The sudden movement down there, causing his body to tremble and his lips to quiver against Armie's. "Is this good", asked Armie to what Timothée could only nod. That moment the young man noticed one thing. Armie's hand was shaky. He was nervous.

Armie placed a soft kiss on Timothée's lips one more time. His grip on the young man's cock tightening. "Hope you'll enjoy this", he whispered as he fixed himself on the floor, his hand still tightly wrapped around the base of the younger man's dick.

Timothée watched him in awe. Armie let his tongue out, swirling around the swollen head. His eyes were on Timothée the entire time and on his lips a little mischievous smile; he wanted this bad. They both wanted it bad.

The second Armie's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Timothée's entire body went limp. Armie smirked. He liked to know his touch caused this on Timothée. He liked to know HE caused this on Timothée.

Armie was inexperienced, but he was eager and a quick learner. He let his mouth slowly swallow the shaft, a sucking motion that nearly killed Timothée. Quickly he found himself a rhythm and, up and down, he bobbed his head on Timothée's cock, allowing it to go a little deeper inside his mouth each time. He had tears in his eyes and he was slightly drooling. It was messy, but it was everything Timothée could have asked for.

Timothée had fingers digging deep on the mattress, his knuckles nearly going pale, while his other hand rubbed Armie's arm, neck and then found it's place on the man's hair. He pulled on it and Armie moaned around his cock. The vibration it caused, made Timothée's upper body arch while he threw his head back and through clenched teeth Armie's name left his lips.

"Armie. Armie. Armie". He kept on moaning. The older man, desperate to make him cum, worked harder on his cock. Timothée was in total bliss. "I'm gonna cum", he whispered as Armie's eyes met his.

"You don't have to if...". He nearly screamed as his dick went as deep as possible inside Armie's mouth. The man's nose centimetres away from his pubic hair. The older man was nearly choking and Timothée couldn't deny that was something he found extremely arousing. His body shook; his grip on Armie's hair tightened and suddenly he felt himself go.

Armie kept on stroking him, just the head resting on his tongue as he felt Timothée's cum fill his mouth. He had never done this before. As Timothée shuddered, lying on the bed, Armie crawled his body and hovered on top of Timothée. He licked his lips and Timothée moaned low when he felt the older man's still hard cock pressed against his tight.

"Was that good". Armie asked. Timothée smirked, pulling Armie down and closer to him. They were smiling, sweating and panting. They were both spent, but happy to be so. "It was perfect", he said through pressed lips before he kissed Armie. 


	4. There's A First For Everything

Timothée cherished every single second he had with Armie now. Since he had kissed him on the pool, every look, every smile, every time their hands brushed together, the smell of Armie, it was all engraved in Timothée's brain. 

Timothée was so caught up on Armie, he could barely contain a smile from appearing on his lips when Elizabeth mentioned over dinner she was spending the weekend in Dallas with the kids. Timothée liked the kids, Timothée liked Elizabeth, he really did, but the relationship that had blossomed between him and Armie over the last three days was something bigger than anything he had felt before. A weekend alone, meant no hiding, no lying, just loving.

When he woke up on that Saturday, the house was empty; Armie was supposed to drive them to the airport. Timothée was all alone and suddenly he felt weird. He'd never been on that house by himself, he had never stood there without Armie around.

He drank his coffee, changed his clothes and went out for a walk. He walked and walked and walked, a cool breeze hitting him as he wandered the streets of Los Angeles early in the morning. There was barely anyone in the streets and Timothée liked that. His thoughts were focused on Armie, though; Armie and him and how far this could actually go.

Once he finally made his way back in the house, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Armie was back. He made his way over, leaning against the wall as he watched the older man. "Good morning", he said just as Armie turned around.

"Where have you been?"  
"Didn't feel like being here all alone, so I went for a walk"  
"Was everything alright?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"

Armie was actually worried and Timothée chuckled at that. He was cute when he got worried. Timothée made his way over to Armie, his fingers hooking on the hem of his shirt. "This house doesn't feel the same without you, just that", he whispered as Armie smiled. They leaned closer, sharing a soft kiss.

"I was going to take a shower. Wanna join me". Armie asked. Timothée nodded, suddenly very excited by that idea. Just him and Armie, naked, on the shower, on each other's arms, with nothing to worry. That was heaven.

Armie took his hand and pulled Timothée with him up the stairs. The young man happily let him lead the way, but just as they were about to pass the guess bedroom though, Timothée pulled on Armie's hand.

"Can we do this on my bedroom". He asked. Armie furrowed his eyebrows for a second, but he quickly realized what was going on. Timothée did not want to do anything on Armie's bedroom, the bedroom he shared with his wife. "Whatever you want", said Armie as Timothée smiled.

They made their way in and straight to the bathroom. Armie pulled Timothée close; he kissed his eyes, cheeks, nose and lips, softly, gently, but still very passionate. He smiled as Timothée lifted his shirt and pulled out of him. He did the exact same. Timothée then moved to Armie's shorts, unbuttoning them and letting it all fall to the floor. Again, Armie did the exact same thing.

They were both naked. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, bodies close together, Timothée could see from the corner of his eyes their reflection on the mirror. If he could, he would capsulize that moment. It felt so tender, so romantic.

"Come". Was all Armie said as they stepped into the shower. Armie pressed their bodies together, the cold water hitting them. Timothée's eyes were on Armie as he slowly let his hand travel the older man's now wet body. Armie did the same, his fingertips tracing little patterns on Timothée's back. 

The young man's hand fell to Armie's now hard cock. He let his finger trace it slowly, watching as Armie's breathing started to change; he smiled and kissed the older man's shoulder. "Timothée, Timothée, Timothée", Armie was moaning his name low, his breathing a little less regular as Timothée placed kisses all the way down his wet chest, stomach and pelvis. When his lips brushed against his cock, Armie hissed.

The water was cascading down Armie's head, clouding his vision, but he kept his eyes on Timothée. The young man was now on his knees, his lips leaving soft kisses all over the older man's shaft; his hand still stroking the base of it.

When Timothée's lips wrapped around his cock, Armie had to hold himself on the wet walls. His head back, his lips parted as Timothée's named echoed throughout the entire room; Armie's blue eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he felt his cock go deep inside the young man's mouth.

"Shit, Timothée". He moaned, glad he didn't have to hold himself back. Armie nearly stumbled back as he felt Timothée suck hard on his cock. He was shaking. If it wasn't for the cold water, he would be sweating.

Timothée looked up, water hitting his face, but he did not care, he wanted to watch Armie, he wanted to see as Armie's body trembled and jerked at his touch. The older man was on the edge of breaking down and Timothée knew. He pulled away, stroking the cock hard and fast as he took a few deep breaths, before swallowing the whole thing down.

"Fuck...". Armie tried, but he couldn't speak, he could barely stand still. He kept one hand on the wall, steading himself, while the other knotted on Timothée's hair just as his orgasm rocked through his body. He shook from head to toe.

Timothée pushed his wet hair back and got up. He too was slightly shaking. The smile on his face to die for. "That was incredible", Armie whispered as he wrapped his arms around Timothée. The young man got on his toes, his teeth pulling on Armie's lips as they both moaned.

They kissed, slowly and sensually. Armie's strong arms keeping Timothée's body pressed against his. Timothée was completely overwhelmed by the situation, he felt so protected and so loved. He was, one hundred percent, irrevocably in love with Armie and since he did not know how long this would last, he wanted to cherish every single second of it.

Timothée grabbed Armie's hand and -without breaking the kiss- lead his hand to his ass. Armie rubbed his cheeks slowly and softly, but Timothée had other things in mind, so he guide it closer to his anus; that's what he truly wanted.

Armie's finger massaged him there. Slowly and steady, his finger circled Timothée's entrance as their kiss deepened and Timothée moaned through it. He tugged on Armie's blonde hair; he was eager, he wanted this from the minute he kissed Armie for the first time.

"Armie please". Timothée whispered. Their foreheads together, their noses brushing against one another. Armie's finger remained in place and Timothée moaned through clenched teeth.

"Have you ever done this". Armie asked. He wanted this as much as Timothée. But there was a part of him that was slightly nervous. Timothée didn't even respond; the finger on his ass was weakening him. "Timothée", Armie asked once again, smiling down at the younger man as he shivered.

"No, have you?"  
"Until three days ago the only cock I had ever touched was mine, Timmy"  
"I'm flattered"

"You should be". Armie's words were followed by his finger finally entering Timothée. The young man gasped, it was an entirely new sensation for him; he held tight onto Armie's arms, his head leaning against the older man's shoulder. His breathing was heavy, his heart racing.

"Please, Armie". He whispered once again, almost begging. Timothée needed Armie and he needed him now; he looked up at Armie, cradling his face and with soft, pleading eyes, he placed a sweet kiss on the older man's lips.

"You sure you want this". Armie asked as Timothée nodded. "Yes please", he whispered as Armie smiled. The older man retrieved his finger and took hold of Timothée's hand, leading him out of the shower and back to the bedroom.

Armie got a soft towel and smiled at the young man. His hands guiding the towel around Timothée's body slowly, making sure he was dry. Timothée bit his lip; he liked the look upon Armie's eyes as he did that. There was lust -and he was sure his eyes were just the same-, but there was also tenderness and love. He turned Timothée around and dried off his back, legs and as he kneeled down on the floor, Armie let the towel brush against Timothée's ass cheeks.

Timothée's moans were nearly inaudible, but Armie could listen and he loved it. He held onto Timothée's hips tightly, his tongue tracing the young man's ass until he found Timothée's hole. Armie felt the young man's body shake as his tongue entered him.

"Armie...". His moans were slightly louder now, he had finally remembered no one was around, but the two of them. He took deep breaths, searching for something to hold on to just as Armie's hands pressed tightly on Timothée's stomach. He was holding the young man up, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Oh my...". Armie smiled as he retrieved his tongue from Timothée. He got up and spun the young man around. They were both smiling wide. "Are you ready", he asked as Timothée nodded.

The younger lied himself on the bed and watched as Armie crawled over his body, his lips tracing Timothée's chest. "You are so beautiful", Armie whispered before their lips found each other's. Timothée wrapped his arms around Armie's neck, his body hot and sweaty.

"Shit, I don't have any...". Timothée didn't even let him finish. He reached for the nightstand and pulled a condom out of it. Armie smirked as he watched Timothée rip off the package. "Were you plotting this all along, Timothée", joked Armie.

The young man rolled his eyes, "sure, cuz the only I can get any is with you, huh", he joked as Armie laughed. The young man stole quick kisses from Armie, reaching down and rolling the condom on the older man's cock.

Armie kissed his neck as he felt Timothée's hand stroke him slowly. He moaned in the younger man's ear as he nibbled on it and Timothée breathed heavily. Their arousal was practically palpable, they could almost feel the heat coming from each other's body. They wanted this more than anything else in the world.

"I need you". Timothée whispered on Armie's ears. His fingers digging on Armie's flesh as the older man nestled himself between Timothée's legs. This was it. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yes, please"  
"Just tell me if you want me to stop"

Timothée nodded just as Armie's cock slowly entered him; there was some resistance at first, Timothée winced slightly and Armie stopped. He waited until Timothée nodded his head again and finally moved. They both moaned, foreheads pressed together as Armie started to move his hips slowly.

Timothée had been thinking about this for days, weeks now. But he had never imagined it would feel that good. His eyes were locked on Armie's as the older man moved slowly and rhythmically. When their bodies touched, it felt like electric shocks run through them. It was overwhelming.

Armie kissed Timothée. His hips increasing it's speed, his hand tightly holding onto Timothée's hip. He was suddenly taken to a completely new realm of pleasure. That moment he knew quite well that his life would never be the same; Armie would always need Timothée, he was falling hard for the guy. A guy until a few days ago he called best friend.

"Armie, please, harder"  
"I don't wanna hurt you"  
"You won't...please"

Armie did as asked. His movements faster and a little harder as Timothée arched his back, holding tight onto Armie's arms. Timothée's breathing was shaky, his body indicating he wasn't going to last much longer. He looked at Armie, a smile on his face as he felt the older man's cock throbbing inside of him. 

He pulled the man down. A hard, passionate, rough and messy kiss took place as they both came. Their bodies were tangled together, their moans muffled by the kiss and their hands holding each other. This was paradise.

Armie collapsed next to Timothée. Both men trying to catch their breath as Timothée snuggled himself on Armie's chest; the smile on his face was of pure bliss.

"Did you like it?"  
"I loved it"  
"Good, cuz I've loved it too"

Armie tightened his grip around Timothée. The young man looked up, his fingers tracing Armie's jaw. "Can I ask you something", Timothée whispered as Armie nodded.

"You said you thought about us for a while now, how come you didn't say a thing?"  
"Timmy, I didn't even know what to think of myself, let alone talk to you about it"  
"You were ashamed"  
"No, of course not, I was confused. You know my upbringing, you know just how conservative my parents are, specially my mom; I grew up with the idea that there was only one way to live your life and it took me starting in this business to start to see things as they really are. When I found myself thinking of you as anything other than a friend I was scared"  
"Scared of what you felt or what the others would think?"  
"Both, I guess; fear that what I feel is stronger than I can imagine, fear of hurting you or me, fear that I am not good enough"

Timothée shook his head and rolled on top of Armie. He placed a soft kiss on the older man's lips as Armie smiled.

"You think too low of yourself, Mr. Hammer"  
"Says the guy who still thinks he's a nobody"

Timothée chuckled as he snuggled his face on Armie's neck, inhaling deeply as he felt Armie's strong arms wrap around him. They were both somebody when they were together. They were each other's safe haven.


	5. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this series, which comes a day after I found out Armie actually invited Timmy for some summer vacation.  
> Anyway, enjoy and if you like it don't hesitate to leave a kuddo or a comment

They were each other's safe haven. They were the one the other could always turn to when something wasn't right, when something felt too demanding. And it had started way before that summer and the fact they were now much more than they expected to be. It had started back in Crema, probably one late night at Timothée's apartment where Armie, sitting on the floor by the young man told him everything about his conservative parents. About how for years he felt like he had to carry the weight of his namesake on his shoulders. About how he was bullied and how his parents didn't really like the fact he wanted to pursue an acting career. 

All those things Armie didn't really tell people, he told Timothée within days. Around him, even back then, Armie did not feel the need to be the always cool, collected, and wannabe bad boy that Hollywood expected him to be. Around Timothée he could always be himself and he wouldn't be judged, he wouldn't be dragged down. 

To Timothée though Armie had always been the kind of man he could always look up to. They had experienced very different things in life. They had very different parents, who raised them in very different ways and although that could mean they ended up having nothing in common, Timothée thought it was quite the opposite. In Armie, Timothée had someone who could have choosen a way more comfortable life of stability, instead of wandering around after roles. He could have let the privilege he knew he had get the best of him, but he never did. Armie knew he was privileged, but he never expected anything from anyone. He wanted to make a name for himself and by doing so the man had gone through ups and down. 

That all alone was one of the reasons Timothée saw so highly of him. Armie was still fun, caring and he still loved what he did, despite all the negative press he got since he started in the business. He was wise too, way more than he would like to admit and Timothée thanked every single day that he got to do this, to see his life change completely, with Armie on his side.

But if they felt like their relationship was a safe place for them before, to be honest, after that weekend alone, it felt like they didn't even need words. Their eyes said everything. They knew everything there was to know just by the way they moved, laughed, talked. They were almost like one single person.

 

"You're gonna squeeze me to death". Armie joked as he felt Timothée's arms wrap tightly around him. Their naked bodies tangled as the young man listened to Armie's heart beat.

"Here lies Armie Hammer, squeezed to death". They both laughed. They were all alone, they felt like they could be and do whatever they wanted. They were relaxed in a way they hadn't been before.

"That would be a good death". Timothée chuckled at Armie's words, but turned silent soon after. Armie arched an eyebrow, suddenly worried about his lover; "what is going on", he asked as Timothée sighed.

"I hate to ruin a perfect night, but I need to ask you something"  
"You can ask me anything, Timmy"  
"I'm not asking for more than you're giving me already, I'm not really, but I just wonder exactly how things will go on after I go back home, once our summer is over"

"I don't know". It took Armie longer than he expected to answer that. A whole minute of silence took place as he pondered about what the young man was saying. "I'm sorry, I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but I can't lie to you and tell you I know how things are gonna go. I can't say everything will be alright once we are in different sides of the country or even different countries. I know there are other people involved in this whole thing and that the situation might not be ideal, but what I do know, what I know for sure is that I want you just as much as you want me and I won't just turn my back on you because summer is over"

"That was a good answer". Said Timothée. He smiled as Armie rolled them over. His fingers traced Armie's arms as he felt the older man's hand craddle his face softly. The kissed quickly. 

"We still have a little over a week together, I say we make the best out of it"  
"I agree"  
"Good, that's good"

Armie smiled. He leaned down, his lips finding Timothée's once again. This time it lasted longer, it was more sensual, more romantic. It felt like two people who are aware of their perhaps limited time and wanted to make the best out of it.

 

It was a surpringly cold night in comparison to the rest of the summer. It was past one and Timothée found himself all alone in the kitchen. His days at the Hammer household were coming to an end and although him and Armie couldn't have been better, there was always a sense of closure in the air.

"Did you make all that noise cuz you wanted me to know you were up, or you're just that fucking clumsy". Timothée was startled by the voice. Armie laughed at his little jump of surprise, "guess you're just clumsy", said the older man as he made his way over to Timothée. 

They wrapped their arms around one another. Armie's lips quickly finding their place on Timothée's neck. He licked, kissed and sucked on it, smirking as Timothée moaned. They had remained away from one another the entire day; stealing quick glances, smiling, sending dirty looks that nearly made the other one's knees give in, but never touched.

To finally have Armie so close to him, felt so good, Timothée could barely contain himself. His hands went inside the older man's shirt, rubbing his back. He wanted to feel all of him, he wanted them to became one. "I missed you", he whispered on Armie's ear and the man understood exactly what he meant.

When Armie's hands found Timothée's ass, he squeezed it slightly, before lifting him up and sitting him down on the counter. He got in between his legs, his lips now leaving his neck and finding the one spot they belonged to. Timothée's lips. He pulled on the young man's bottom lip and let his hand tug on his cock though his pajama shorts.

Timothée moaned. His hands sliding inside Armie's shorts and to his ass. He pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Armie's hips. He could already feel the older man's hard cock pressed against his tight. He could feel Armie's skillful hand stroking him. This was what Timothée had been thinking of for the entire day, this is what he had craved for the entire day.

He attacked Armie's lips. Their kiss rough, messy, desperate. It felt like they hadn't seen one another in years. Armie's hand suddenly changed its rhythm and Timothée clenched his fingers on the older man's ass cheeks. This was heaven on earth.

"I need you so bad". Armie whispered, before he removed the youger's shirt. His hands now palming his chest, feeling every inch of skin. His lips followed suit, leaving marks all over Timothée as he lowered himself a little. His fingers hooked on Timothée's shorts and pulled it down swiftly.

"Take me". Said Timothée through clenched teeth as he watched Armie swallow him whole. He arched his back; biting down on his hand to suppress a loud moan from leaving his lips. His breathing was suddenly shaky, he could feel his heart pouding on his chest.

Armie looked at him the entire time. He loved to see the faces Timothée made as he sucked hard on the young man's cock. Their eyes suddenly met and it was a sight Armie would always keep engraved on his brain. It said everything it needed to be said.

He let his hands travel to Timothée's stomach and pushed him down. He was practically lying on the counter now. Timothée took deep breaths as he let Armie raise his legs up and with that gain access to his anus.

When his tongue entered him, Timothée had to control every single nerve of his body. He didn't wanna cum too soon and he definitely couldn't moan loud. All the restriction should make him wonder if they should be doing that, but in all fairness it only aroused him more.

He knotted his fingers on Armie's hair. Taking charge of the man's rhythm just as he felt his legs tremble. "Fuck Armie is so good", he practically whispered. Armie seemed to like the praise, cuz Timothée nearly came as the older man ravished him completely. His tongue not missing one single spot inside of him. How he turned out to be that skilled, was a mystery to Timothée.

When Armie pulled away, he quickly pulled Timothée out of the counter. They kissed roughly; Timothée's hand rubbing Armie's cock slowly. "Fuck me, Armie", he whispered through pressed lips as Armie smirked.

"That's what I plan on doing". Armie responded. There was a wicked look on his eyes and Timothée shook from head to toe. He pushed the older man's shorts down, freeing his cock and pressed their bodies closer. His fingers swiftly found Armie's blonde hair and pulled hard on it, knowing that drove him crazy.

"Ravish me. Do to me whatever you want". He whispered as Armie moaned. He turned Timothée around and bended him over the counter, his fingers inside of him in no time. They remained like that for a few seconds, Timothée's low moans echoing throughout the kitchen. 

Armie kissed and bit on his back, leaving marks everywhere. When he figured there would be no more resistance from Timothée's body, he removed his fingers and slid his cock inside the younger man. They both had to bit down hard on their lips to keep from screaming. Timothée was sweating already, his body giving in completely to Armie, who was ready to make this night one they would never forget. His hips moved fast and rough, his chest was pressed against Timothée's back, his lips whispering obscenities on the young man's ear as his hands slid down his arms and over to Timothée's hands that were flattened on the counter. Their fingers met and intertwined. They were one.

 

Their days were numbered now. Summer was nearly over, in no time Timothée would have to get back to New York. Armie and Timothée knew that and made the most of each second they had together; whenever he could, Armie would  sneak inside Timothée's bedroom, steal kisses in the hallways and by the pool. He was having a hard time keeping himself away from the younger man.

Timothée knew they were risking being caught. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stay away, he couldn't simply tell Armie to leave and forget him, cuz Timothée knew now that neither one of them was actually capable of that.

 

"Packing already". Asked Armie. Timothée turned around, smiling over at the older man as he stood by the threshold. He shook his head and closed the suitcase, nodding Armie in.

"Just some things I won't be needing anymore". He explained as Armie closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He kneeled down on the floor in front of Timothée, his hands resting on the younger's knees. "It sadness me to see you so close to leaving", Armie's voice was low, barely a whisper and Timothée smiled.

"I feel the same and you know it". Timothée replied, his finger tracing Armie's lips. The older man sucked on his fingers, which made Timothée smirk. He leaned down, kissing Armie hard on the lips.

Armie raised himself, their lips still attached and lied Timothée down on the bed. He hovered on top of him, holding onto his waist as they leaned their foreheads together. They had smiles on their faces, but their eyes were slightly sad.  It was all so bittersweet.

"I'll miss you so much"  
"Me too, you have no idea"

Their noses brushed together. Armie's thumb tracing Timothée's neck and jaw. The idea of not seeing that face every single day ached Armie. And he knew Timothée felt the exact same thing.

"I lo...". Timothée stopped himself before he could finish that sentence. He knew it was true, he knew it was plastered on his face, yet saying out loud felt scary.

"Say it". Whispered Armie, before placing a soft kiss on the younger man's lips. He lied down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Timothée and pulled his body close. "You can say it", he repeated with a smile as Timothée swallowed hard. Could he actually do it?

"I...I love you"

Armie smiled wide. His hands craddled Timothée's face, his thumbs tracing those red lips he would crave so much in a matter of days. Armie leaned closer, kissing Timothée passionately. He wished he could stay like that forever.

"And I love you"

 

The sun was beaming hard. It was too hot to do anything. There was a thin layer of sweat covering their glistening, hot bodies as they were sprawled side by side on the chairs by the pool. Timothée and Armie had their shades on as they remained there for most of the day.

The day they had feared for had arrived. By that time the next day, Timothée would be landing in New York. They would be separated for at least a couple of weeks and neither one of them really knew what to think of this. There was no more movie for them to use as an excuse to see one another. No more award shows for them to walk down the red carpet side by side. Nothing. It was all up to them and time. And what life had in store for them was a mystery.

"I like this"  
"What exactly?"  
"Us...even though this is our last day together"  
"For now"  
"Huh?"

"This is our last day together for now". Armie whispered as Timothée smiled. The looked at one another. Their shades covered their eyes, but they could still read everything in them. They both smiled. They were happy despite what was about to come.

They were together. Whether physically or not, their hearts remained -and belonged- with one another. They fixed themselves on the chairs again, smirks on their lips. They both looked around the pool area, they were alone and soon their little finger found each other and intertwined. It was cheesy, they both knew and chuckled at that, but it was what they had for that moment. And if they had learned something that summer was that every single moment should be cherished and celebrated. And if locking their little finger together was all they got, that's exactly what they would do.


End file.
